deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ayane
Relationship with Hayate It is stated outright that Ayane wants Hayate in the PS2 manual of DOA2. Her affection for him is also stated in the manual for DOA Ultimate. Any arguements against? Netherith 05:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't have DOA Ultimate, nor am I familiar with its manual. However, I have the PS2 version of DOA2: Hardcore, and it doesn't state anything like that. I won't change anything on the page. I just thought I'd respond.Pwndulquiorra 23:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC)pwndulquiorra Gallery The gallery seems abit weird its going down instead of across and goes over the trivia i tried to fix it but i can't you probably know about the gallery but i thought i'd point it out just in case! MomoiroSakura 12:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ayane brainwashing The article says it was Genra who did it but I was under the impression it was Tengu since he appears behind her the last time you see her beforehand and the only thing she says while brainwshed is "The Tengu of Miyama reigns supreme." I don't think the game ever made it clear who did it so where did the information come from? - The 4th Snake 07:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Locking the page. Can we please lock the page? That is twice that I've had to undo vandalism and I think twice is enough to act unless we need a third time. So, can someone with the authority lock this page please?Pwndulquiorra 03:40, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Musou Orochi 2/Warriors Orochi 3 Ryu and Ayane Gameplay Gameplay of Ryu and ayane in Ryu's cross over stage. Also includes gameplay of Dynasty Warrior character Bao Sanniang. Note: the cut-scene involving Ryu and Kiyomori dose not play due to Ryu being played as in the stage. Putting the video here for those who are interested in seeing how Ryu and Ayane play while in MO2/WO3. Ixbran 02:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Unlocking Ayane in DOA1 PS1 PAL version Anyone know how to unlock Ayane in the PS1 PAL version of Dead or Alive? Because the YouTuber, 8kdez, who has this version, hasn't had any luck. They has unlocked all the costumes and Raidou, and beaten Ayane with Lei Fang, and Ayane still doesn't show up on the character select screen. Kanjilearner3309 22:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I have the PAL version and unlocked Ayane, and I believe that 8kdez hasn't unlocked her because he/she hasn't unlocked all of the costumes. So here's a list of the number of costumes that the characters have in the PAL version. *Kasumi - 14 costumes. *Zack - 5 costumes. *Ryu - 5 costumes. *Bayman - 6 costumes. *Lei Fang - 16 costumes. *Raidou - 5 costumes. *Gen Fu - 7 costumes. *Tina - 15 costumes. *Bass - 6 costumes. *Jann Lee - 5 costumes. *Ayane - 16 costumes. I hope this helps you out :) FFKHDOAfan 06:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It did. 8kdez now has Ayane! Kanjilearner3309 20:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Glad to help you and 8kdez! FFKHDOAfan 06:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Does looking like a character count as trivia? Is looking similar to another character really trivia? Other than having purple hair and red eyes they are nothing alike. I don't want to delete things that shouldn't be deleted, though. Same for a bunch of other characters where "looking like another character from an unrelated game" is trivia. It's not the same as being based on someone, like Bass is with Hulk Hogan. What's the criteria for mentions like this? --Skitt.blue (talk) 04:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Since when is Ayane a Yandere? "Her love for Hayate was so extreme that she was ready to attempt suicide when she thought he didn't love her anymore." When the hell did this happen in the plot?! 23:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, it did happen in DOA Dimensions at the beginning of the third chapter I believe. When she calls Kasumi a traitor in front of Shiden and Hayate and he slaps her, she goes off to a cliff to attempt suicide but Ayame stopped her. Still dont think that makes her a yandere, I mean, she was only 16 when she did that and teenage girls are always melodramatic. Even if she is a badass ninja BP Vermilion (talk) 12:54, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Latest Tecmo pachinko machine http://www.okumura-yuuki.com/products/2014/details_njs/ Not sure if this wiki cares about their other products or not. Just wanted to say that Ayane was in it as one of the "princesses". Sake neko (talk) 04:03, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Ages all wrong? How is it that Ayane is 18 in DoA5 and Kasumi is 19? We know that Ayane is one year younger than Kasumi. We know that Ayane was 16 in DoA2 and Kasumi 17. Elliots first appearance wa sin DoA4 where he was 16. It is mentioned that Ayane was 18 in DoA4 Kokoroa is mentioned to be 17 in DoA4 and 19 in DoA5 With all this information we can infer that 4 years has passed between DoA2 and Doa5. So, how can Ayane and Kasumi only have aged 2 years? Are their ages officilly stated to be 18 and 19 in DoA5, or is that just a guess by this wikia? Because if it is just a guess, that guess is wrong based on all other evidence. Well, you knw unless the two sisters jumped into the future or something.ExcelCore (talk) 13:02, March 30, 2016 (UTC) From the Japanese versions of DOA1 to DOA4, we know that the ages are as follows: *Ayane - 16 (she was originally 18 in DOA++, though Team Ninja changed it to 16 in DOA2) *Kasumi - 17 *Kokoro - 17 *Eliot - 16 DOA5 is set 2 years after DOA4, so all of the characters have aged by 2 years, and this is evidenced on the Japanese version of the DOA5 Last Round website when you look at the characters info. Endless Enigma (talk) 06:53, March 31, 2016 (UTC)